


New Light

by eclioles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclioles/pseuds/eclioles
Summary: George looked over at Dream hesitantly. The idea was stupid. They’d end up killing one another before the plane had reached British soil.Nevertheless, “Dream, please come to the wedding with me as my date.”-George needed a date. Dream had no plans for the summer. That's how Dream ended up on a new continent with someone he hated, as a 'date'. He was swept into a world of endless nights, interlinked with deep conversations, spilled secrets and most importantly; a holiday he'd never forget.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	New Light

**Author's Note:**

> Please know I don't ship DNF. Be respectful of them and their relationships.

The strong smell of caffeine gently flows out onto the balcony. The hot sun rays were already beginning to redden up my exposed skin. Sun block was the only thing protecting me from becoming lobster red. The aqua pool glittered below me, attempting to lure me into the cool, refreshing water. It was a shame the pool had already been claimed that day by other college students. 

Suddenly, girls shrieked as boys ‘cannon-balled’ into the depths, causing tidal waves to spew over the edges. The loud noise jarred me as I jumped out of my skin, snapping me out of my daze. The iced coffee Sapnap had demanded slipped I make for him slipped out of my hands. Unfortunately, my reflexes had slowed due to the summer heat. Gasping and grabbing at air; the unlidded glass fell onto George’s lap.

George let out a curse of either shock or anger, most likely both.  
“Dream! What the hell?” George yelled, jumping up onto his feet. Alas, coffee had already done it’s damage - the crisp white t-shirt Geroge had been wearing was ruined.

Sapnap rushed out from the kitchen as I began apologizing. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, the shrieks surprised me!” George rolled his eyes, as Sapnap burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Lookin’ good Gogy, all the girls will be swooning.”

“Shut up Sapnap.” George snapped before pointing at me, ignoring Sapnap’s further comments. “Grab me some kitchen roll.”

I nodded, picking up my pace as I went on the hunt for wherever the kitchen roll was kept. My dorm was a lot less organized than George and Sapnap’s, yet I knew where everything was. My roommate and I had an agreement of just putting things back where they found them. That way things never got lost.

I opened cupboard after cupboard. Boxes of multicoloured cereal. Chipped ceramic bowls and plates. An unhealthy supply of soda. Yet no kitchen roll. I cluelessly glanced at the shelves, still unable to spot what I was searching for.

George stomped into the kitchen, anger still plastered to his face. “What’s taking you so long?”

“Couldn’t find it.” I answered flatly. George was shorter than me, by a good five inches. It used to bother George - especially when I or one of their classmates would make a short joke. He used to say he wasn’t short, _I_ was just too tall. 

All we used to do was bicker when Sapnap first introduced us. It’s still not much different. We constantly try to one-up each other, our minds being engulfed in competitiveness. It didn’t matter what the situation was, both of us would do absolutely everything in their power to win - consequences be damned. 

Our rivalry can be fun. It’s one of the only times we actually speak to one another. Though, sometimes it can get out of hand. One too many drinks will be drunk. One playful punch tumbles into an all out brawl.

It’s only properly happened once.

That night, it had started as it always does. Sapnap had insisted on going out to celebrate the end of their first semester. He had promised us both a fun night where we could meet up with our other friends to hang out. Begrudgingly, we agreed - much to Sapnap’s delight. Everything had been going smoothly. We had met up with Sam and Callahan, both of which were in no more of a mood to be there than George and I, but were enjoying themselves nevertheless. It wasn’t until George spotted a poster lurking in the corner of the bars menu that things started to take a turn for the worse.

He read the poster aloud, “‘Finish a liter of our mystery beverage within fifteen minutes = don’t have to pay.’ Now that sounds interesting. Hey Dream, I bet I could finish it before you.”

Truth be told, I wasn’t in the mood to drink that night. Having just finished a week of exams, the thought of waking up with an atrocious hang over did not sound in any way appealing. But to pass up the opportunity of crushing George in a competition? I’d never give that chance up.

“C’mon now George, you expect to finish before me? I could down three in the time it would take you to half finish your first.”

George scoffed, calling over the barman. He ordered two of the liters, pointing to the barstool beside him. “Sit down and prepare to be destroyed.”

I smugly laughed, plonking myself onto the stool. “You wish.”

Neither of us know how many of the drinks we consumed that night. It was far more than three, that's for sure. We didn’t stop until Sam practically pried the glasses out of our hands. He, Sapnap and Callahan rolled their eyes at the state we had ended up in, dragging us back to the dorm blocks, carefully monitoring us to avoid an accident.

When we got to the blocks, Sam and Callahan bid their goodbyes and wished Sapnap ‘good luck’ before heading towards theirs. George and I swayed side-by-side, goofy grins on our faces.

“You two wait here. I’m gonna go clear away anything valuable in case you either break it or throw up on it,” Sapnap paused, pointlessly waiting for a valid response. He muttered something to himself before turning towards the elevators. 

It was a cold night. Wispy clouds shrouded the view of the stars. A frosty breeze lightly shook the trees looming, as fallen leaves fluttered through the air. I tried to catch one, failing miserably. The alcohol's influence messed with my co-ordination. George obnoxiously laughed at me, while also simultaneously failing to catch one.

This time it was my turn to laugh, but something had turned sour. No longer was it the winds chill that was making me cold - but the icy feeling building deep within my chest.

To this day, I don't remember where the rage that possessed me had come from. It was sudden and strong, throwing caution to the wind. Maybe it was the alcohol poisoning my mind. Or the weird rivalry-banter we had, finally took a toll on me. All I remembers is the outburst of violence taking control. The feeling of my hand colliding with something I believed to be George’s face. The sound of George shouting, but the hum of irritation in my ears drowning out the pleads.

I must’ve passed out after that. Next thing I knew, I was on a lumpy couch, a thin blanket draped over my torso. My brain felt as though a freshman med student had tried some type of neurosurgery. Sunlight streamed through the window, far too bright for my aching state of mind, and for some reason my hand was throbbing in pain.

Sapnap sat on the other couch, drinking a cup of coffee. His eyes darted over to meet mine, as I sat up. “G’mornin’.”

I let out a groan of discomfort, looking down at my hand. It was technicoloured; yellowish green and purple bruises with red scabs all merged together to form the ugliest wound I’d had in a long time.

Suddenly, flashbacks to the night before filled I mind. Alcohol. Fighting. George.

I sprung up from the couch much too fast for my current condition. “Shit, Sapnap is George okay?” 

Sapnap nodded solemnly, expression unreadable. “George is fine, he’s still sleeping. You on the other hand,” He paused, pointing at my injured hand, “Why the fuck did you punch a tree?”

After that day George and I stopped talking altogether for awhile. I was beyond grateful that it had only been a tree I’d punched, not George. Nevertheless the thoughts of accidentally losing control again and hurting someone - it haunted me.

I haven't even thought of having a drop of alcohol since then.

I wasn’t sure what had prompted this trip down memory lane within my mind. Maybe because how George was looking at me reminded me of back then. Harsh words. Exasperated glare. 

“It’s in the press with all the cleaning supplies, under the sink. You practically live here yet know where nothing goes? I don’t even know how that’s possible.” George rambled, shoving past me in order to grab the kitchen roll.

I decided George had it under control. Quietly, I snuck back out to the balcony where Sapnap was seated, soaking in the sun. His eyelids were droopy as he scrolled through his phone. “You look relaxed.” I stated, leaving the door open behind me. The apartment needed as much fresh air as possible.

“I’m working on my tan.” Sapnap says, reclining further in the plastic chair.

I sat down beside him. WE made idle chit chat for awhile, mainly about video games. Also about various plans we wanted to do over summer. Sapnap was going to visit his family back in Texas for a month, so we had to work around that.

“If we go tomorrow, the queues for the rides will be horrendous.” Sapnap stated, taking a swig of water.

“True, plus this heat is unbearable, we should go to-” My sentence was cut off by George practically dashing out onto the balcony. His eyes were wide, phone clutched in his hand.

“Guys there's an emergency.” His tone was concerning.

Sapnap raised his brows. “What's up?” His laid back demeanor didn't match George's stressed one.

“It’s my cousin, her wedding is next week and I completely forgot.” George paused, “I said that, well, back when my mom told me I assured her I'd bring a date so she wouldn’t find one for me. But now, fuck, now I don’t have a date. She called me a few minutes ago wanting to know who I was bringing and I just blanked. What do I do?”

Sapnap laughed tastelessly. “How did you forget? It's too late to find someone now.”

George let out a groan of frustration. He paced back and forward, shaking his arms manically. “I don’t know! Do you think I could ask one of the guys to go with me? Are any of them free?”

Sapnap shook his head. “Nah, everyone has plans. I’d offer myself but as I mentioned, I’m off to Texas.”

I quietly listened. I had no real plans. Just little day trips to kill time, and a overwhelming amount of time in front of a PC, playing as much of my games as possible. The last thing I wanted to do was fly to England with George as his ‘date’.

As if he’d read my thoughts, Sapnap cleared his throat. “Hey Dream, you have no plans right?”

“No uh, I think I’m busy too.” I replied, clearing his throat.

“We were literally talking about how you’re planless three minutes ago.”

George looked over at me hesitantly. The idea was stupid. We’d end up killing one another before the plane had reached British soil. 

Nevertheless, “Dream, please come to the wedding with me as my date.”

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder: I do not ship DNF. Please be respectful of them and relationships.


End file.
